Normally, plant anomalies are manifested by changes in their morphology, physiology or behavior, and they may have biotic origin when caused by viruses, fungi, bacteria, nematodes, phytoplasmas or viroids, and/or abotic origin when caused by lack of nutrients (ex: mineral shortage) or improper environmental conditions such as high temperatures, soil composition, excessive humidity and/or presence of pollutants.
Anomalies in plants may impair the quality and/or quantity of production in crops. Even currently, in spite of the advances in science and phytopathology, considerable losses happen in the fields, resulting in significant losses to farmers.
In view of that, the diagnosis of plant anomalies and the appropriate treatment thereof by means of control measures are necessary so that these losses may be minimized. In this sense, identifying the problem at a premature stage is very important in order to allow for controlling the anomaly in the beginning of its surge, before it spreads in large scale, avoiding major problems.
However, such diagnosis is a relatively complex issue to farmers, agronomists, scientists, researchers and scholars in general, because a highly specialized technical knowledge is necessary. As a result, many professionals from different fields such as entomologists, pathologists, geneticists, specialists in soil, herbicides, fruit growing, etc are needed to carry out a respective diagnosis. In addition, the variety and amount of known anomalies is very high, to such an extent that manual research in books, magazines and other literatures for consultation requires considerable time and dedication. It is important to highlight that a mistaken diagnosis may lead to actions of control unsuitable for the treatment of anomalies, resulting in additional losses.
In view of that, people have sought after solutions to facilitate the identification of these anomalies, mainly through the study and analysis of their physiological manifestations.
For instance, North-American patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,883 describes a device and method capable of providing a diagnosis of plant anomalies through an automated graphic comparison (by computer) between images of the plant to be diagnosed and images of plants affected by anomalies contained in a digital database. In practice, automated comparison is susceptible to mistakes, because the captured images of the plants to be diagnosed must be compatible with the specified conditions and standards of color, brightness, contrast, and be at a predetermined position and angle. Thus, one image that does not meet these conditions and standards may lead the device/method to a mistaken diagnosis, which may result in inadequate treatment and, consequently, major losses to plantations. Moreover, automation requires a high processing capacity, that is, it raises the costs necessary for the implementation of this device/method, making it impossible for small farmers to use it.
North-American patent application US 2002/0021828 describes a system implemented on a webpage (ex: Microsoft Internet Explorer or Mozilla Firefox) which allows for visually comparing pictures of a plant to be diagnosed with pictures of plants affected by anomalies stored in a database. Such pictures are arranged adjacent to one another (“side by side”). Thus, unlike the automated device/method disclosed by document U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,883, comparison must be made by users visually. However, this system does not allow for manipulating and editing images through resources such as enlargement, reduction, notes, cuts, highlight, enhancement, etc—which are sometimes necessary for a more accurate comparative outcome—therefore limiting its usability. In addition to that, the images used for comparison are of static nature, that is, they are pictures which, in many cases, have not been properly taken, preventing a more accurate analysis. In this approach, the document does not specify procedures for capturing the photographic images. In other words, the use of static images also limits the usability of this system.
North-American patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,451, corresponding to the Brazilian application PI 9813086-2, also discloses a system for the diagnosis of plant anomalies by visually comparing images of a plant to the diagnosed, captured in real time, with images of plants affected by anomalies stored in a database. This system is different from the ones previously mentioned once it is capable of providing dynamic images (video) in real time and also allowing them to be manipulated and edited. However, this system requires the use of a plurality of proprietary computer programs such as Labview Pro, Adobe Photoshop, Microsoft Access and Microsoft Word, which apart from requiring a high processing capacity of hardware, does not optimize the data flow among its parts, once there is no dedicated computer program to control the main functions of the system. Besides, the costs for purchasing these programs make the implementation of the system expensive. Additionally, the recommendations on treatment for the anomalies are not automatically made, requiring the presence of a specialist able of recommending to users a product/method for treatment through phone calls, e-mails or letters, impairing practicality in general. Furthermore, the system defined in the above identified document requires the installation of expensive and structured remote laboratories, containing microscopes, photographic cameras and equipment for the cultivation of microorganisms close to the plantation site. From the images obtained at these remote laboratories, a central laboratory with specialists analyzes the images/and or additional data collected in the remote laboratories and, from then on, by means of specialists, it diagnoses possible diseases.
As this document dates back to 1998, at that time there was no sufficient technological advancement, in such a way that assembling the central laboratory and a plurality of remote laboratories with all the involved equipment requires costs which are so high that their practical application is unfeasible.
Thus, none of the state of the art documents mentioned above discloses a system/device/method for the diagnosis of plants anomalies by comparing their images, which combines good accuracy of identification/treatment, easy operation and low cost with the use of a reduced amount and variety of equipment, and high performance.